This invention relates to the fields of mathematics education and computer technology education. In particular, this invention includes an apparatus and method for motivating students to learn about numeration systems, including binary numbers, and information encoding. It allows students to encode and decode information and motivates them to learn the conversion algorithms by providing a fun way for them to demonstrate their knowledge.
Various devices have been designed to aid students in learning about binary numbers and their manipulation and to introduce computer concepts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,015 issued to Lonnie Machen on Jan. 2, 1979 describes a board with columns that aids in teaching numeration systems and computer concepts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,208 issued to Athanasios Tsokas on Sep. 20, 1988 describes a display surface with zones for demonstration of math concepts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,506 issued to Paul M. Lapsa et al. on May 25, 1993 describes a binary computer as an educational device.
Although there are various apparatus available to aid in teaching binary numbers, the present invention motivates students to learn by allowing the students to demonstrate their understanding of concepts in a fun and educational way. The present invention allows students to work in teams encoding and decoding information. The invention could be used as an educational magic trick performed for an audience.